


Satisfaction

by kleinerGummiflummi



Series: Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinerGummiflummi/pseuds/kleinerGummiflummi
Summary: Gavin posts a hot selfie.Connor tries and fails to be casual about it.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](http://leemorry.tumblr.com/post/177798812358/this-was-a-birthday-present-for-a-twitter-user)
> 
> It was supposed to be just smut. It was supposed to be jUST SMUT!  
> Five minutes in I changed the working title to *trans panic attack*  
> Let's just say it got away from me.
> 
> Connor is human in this.
> 
> Oh hey, by the way, I hate the word clit, so I use cock or dick instead. Just for clarification.

Connor was just wrapping up his investigation at a crime scene, ready to get back to the office and go through the evidence he and Hank had collected, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
He pulled it out to check. The rain on the roof had been too loud to tell the ringtones apart, so it might as well have been the Captain giving him new orders.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
In fact it was a notification that one of his contacts had just posted a new photo on their account.  
Connor pulled at the notification to expand it, and his phone revealed the contact in question to be none other than Gavin Reed.  
  
Reed was… well, he wasn’t entirely bad. Certainly a character. He’s had some issues with Connor in the past, that mostly broke down to jealousy. Connor had been one of the youngest detectives at the DPD, which hadn’t been great for Reed’s ego, and being paired with Lieutenant Anderson, who Reed seemed to have a personal issue with, certainly hadn’t helped his case. But they’d found an understanding of sorts.  
  
Well, they’d worked a case together that ended in a shootout and Connor had taken a bullet for Reed. That had paved the way for their relationship. It hadn’t been perfect. At first Reed had just avoided him. But eventually he had actually managed to thank Connor.  
  
Nowadays Reed was definitely coming around. He was still a brash asshole, but that seemed to be an intrinsic part of his personality, and really, the few times Connor had worked cases with the man, he was definitely cocky, but in an almost charming way.  
Okay, maybe that smirk of his was really hot and he only broke it out after making a shitty comment. Whatever.  
  
But, Connor knew that he couldn’t be an entirely bad person, because he had some absolutely adorable cats, that seemed to be well taken care of, as far as Connor could tell from the several photos Reed posted of them each week.  
  
Which brought him back to the situation at hand.  
  
Connor stopped in his tracks, on the way to the car he was supposed to take back to the office, to unlock his phone and open the app, wanting to get rid of the notification, and maybe possibly also wanting to look at a cute cat.  
  
The reception out here wasn’t the best, so it took a bit for the picture to load.  
When it did, he almost dropped his phone.  
  
That was not a cat.  
  
That was the man himself.  
At the gym from the looks of it.  
Taking a selfie in a mirror.  
  
Black tank top pulled up and held between his teeth, exposing his abs and a hint of dark nipple Connor could just see poking out under his shirt.  
  
Connor had never seen him sleeveless before, so he had never known that Reed had any tattoos whatsoever, but now he could see that the man had intricate black lines inked onto his arms. Connor didn’t recognize the design as anything other than circles of varying sizes, but there was definitely something to it.  
Maybe he should ask- Or, better idea, maybe he should never talk about this ever. That sounded good.  
  
Connor followed Reed’s arm down to a black fingerless glove covering his hand.  
His thumb was hooked into the band of his light grey sweatpants, revealing the black line of his underwear beneath.  
  
Reed wouldn’t be posing like this if his abs weren’t absolutely amazing.  
There was a scar at his side. Looked like a bullet wound. It might even be from the shootout where Connor had saved his life.  
  
Reed’s pants were riding low. Connor’s eyes followed the trail of hair across the expanse below Reed’s belly button.  
There was a lot to take in. Maybe more than was appropriate.  
Or maybe not enough. That was-  
  
Not the time.  
  
Connor dragged the picture back up, so he could focus on something other than his coworkers gorgeous abs and biceps and- focus! Reed’s eyes were up th- Well, that didn’t help.  
  
The motherfucker was winking. The other eye was focused on the camera, that electric blue (or was it grey?) jumping out at Connor as the only cold color in the picture. His beard was slightly longer than usually, one step above stubble, and just the right length if you’d ask Connor.  
  
The side of Reed’s mouth that he could see was pulled up into that exact smirk that he’d been thinking about before.  
  
Reed’s hair was almost too neat for him to have just finished a workout.  
  
Connor didn’t doubt that he had worked out, though. His face was flushed and his skin was glistening with sweat.  
  
Connor was _this_ fucking close to licking his screen, and that was just not appropriate workplace behavior. He was still at a crime scene for fuck’s sake! And Hank has been waiting for him for- he had absolutely no idea how long he’d been standing there, but it was time to go.  
  
He’d come back to this later.  
  
Connor swiped the edge of his hand across the full length of the screen once to make a screenshot - just in case, he told himself -, locked his phone again and finally got into the car.  
  


* * *

 

 

Connor had been doing pretty well.  
At least he thought he kept his staring at Reed and his stupidly hot body - now regrettably cloaked in jeans and a leather jack, which, okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad - to a minimum.  
  
Reed was giving him this look, though. Like he knew. He couldn’t know, right? Was he a mind reader? He might be.  
  
Connor took a deep breath to clear his mind and focused on sending Reed a message to test him.  
  
Was this extremely dumb? Yes. Did he do it anyway? Also yes.  
  
_Hey, Reed. Do you read me? Heh. Reed me…  
  
_ In retrospect, maybe intently staring at him only to break down in giggles wasn’t the best way of dealing with the situation.  
  
Reed got up and walked towards Connor. Not even just in his general direction, but _at_ him. He had his eyes locked on his.  
“Whatcha laughing at, huh?” Reed asked frigidly, once he was close enough so he didn’t have to yell.  
  
“Huh? Nothing. I just- I had this thought, that-” Well, it sounded stupid when he said it out loud. “That you might be a mind reader, and well, your name’s Reed, so that just kinda fit.”  
  
Reed’s face twisted up in- Connor couldn’t put his finger on what emotion that was exactly. But he didn’t like it.  
  
“What? I’m the funniest person alive! Leave me alone...” Connor said in a huff.  
  
When Reed entered Connor’s personal space, he took a few steps back, until his back hit a wall.  
  
Great.  
  
Connor was a few inches taller than Reed, but it still felt like the other man was towering above him. In spirit at least.  
  
It was also possible that Connor was cowering. Or maybe his knees had just gone weak. The world may never know.  
  
“How’d you settle on mind reading?”  
  
“You kept looking at me like you knew- something.”  
  
Reed smirked down at him. Not the smirk Connor liked, though. This was more malicious. More of a sneer really. “Yeah? Like I know that you saved that photo?”  
  
“I don’t even- What photo?”  
  
Reed raised an eyebrow like he couldn’t believe that Connor’d actually tried to pull that.  
  
Welp, no point in lying. “So, you _are_ a mind reader?”  
  
“The app notifies you if someone takes a screenshot.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Why? Whatcha gonna do with it?” Reed asked indignantly.  
  
Well, Connor couldn’t exactly tell him what he was probably gonna do with it. Actually, he could, but that might be really bad for their professional relationship.  
“That is entirely… none of your business.”  
  
Reed leaned down into Connor’s personal space.  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
Connor felt the blood practically fall out of his face for a second, before it came back with a vengeance.  
  
“Yep. Well, I mean…” Oh, hey, had the floor always been this color? Better take a closer look. “I couldn’t really stop you if you…wanted to make it your business…”  
  
Where was Reed going with this? Where was _Connor_ going with this?  
  
Reed tilted his head like he was considering an option for the first time.  
  
Connor’s face was on fire and he couldn’t look at him.  
  
Reed took Connor’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up, so he had to meet his gaze.  
  
Something had just happened in Connor’s chest. His heart skipping a beat was his best guess.  
He subconsciously licked his lips as he stared up into Reed’s piercing blue eyes.  
  
Reed brushed his thumb against Connor’s lips and oh fuck- was that what people meant when they said ‘butterflies in your stomach’? Either that or his intestines were dancing salsa.  
  
Connor’s eyes flicked back and forth between Reed’s eyes and his lips, waiting for- he wasn’t entirely sure what he was waiting for. For Reed to kiss him? That sounded nice.  
  
Reed didn’t disappoint.  
  
He leaned in to meet Connor’s lips, hesitantly at first, but quickly growing bolder as Connor slid an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.  
  
Reed broke the kiss, but stayed close, looking into Connor’s eyes like he was searching for something. He seemed to find it, as he dove back in a few seconds later, mouth soft against Connor’s.  
  
Connor brought a hand up to hold onto Reed’s jaw, thumb brushing over his soft beard.  
Reed slid his tongue over Connor’s lips, warm and wet, teasing them open, and Connor was torn between melting against him and sliding down the wall at his back. In the end Reed took that decision from him by stepping closer and kissing him against the wall.  
  
Maybe it was time to switch over to calling him Gavin? At least in his head? The man was after all licking into Connor’s mouth right now, and if his knees hadn’t been weak before, they definitely were now.  
  
Connor wouldn’t have minded staying there for a while, but alas.  
  
“Reed! My office!”  
  
The two men broke apart and glanced over to their boss.  
  
Ah, that’s right. Their job, that they should be doing.  
  
Gavin caught a hold of Connor’s hip and leaned in to murmur into his ear. “We’re gonna talk about this later.”  
  
Connor’s mouth fell open, but he couldn’t produce sounds right then, so he just nodded shakily.  
  
Gavin walked up to Connor’s desk right as his shift ended.  
  
“Hey,” Connor managed to say, without blushing furiously. He was still slightly blushing, but it was a contained blush. It’s the small victories.  
  
“Hey.” Gavin put a hand on Connor’s table and leaned into his personal space. “I said we’d talk later, but… Do you wanna skip that and come back to my place?”  
  
Was he suggesting what Connor th-  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He hadn’t even finished thinking about it.  
  
But his gut was yelling at him ‘Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!’, so he figured he wasn’t going wrong with this.

 

* * *

 

  
  
They’d been sitting in his car in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say, when Connor came to the best conclusion ever with an excited gasp.  
  
“What?” Gavin asked, the way his shoulders twitched betraying his nerves.  
  
“I’m gonna meet your cats, aren’t I?”  
  
Gavin glanced over at him like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. “Probably. They’re kinda shy. But they’ll be around. Is that all you’re excited for?”  
  
“Yeah. Obviously. What else would I be excited for?” Connor asked as deadpan as he could.  
  
Gavin seemed… mostly confused and maybe vaguely hurt.  
  
Connor managed to look serious for all of four seconds, before he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face anymore. “I literally only just remembered that they even exist. But I _am_ also excited for them, I guess.”  
  
Gavin looked back out onto the street.  
  
Had that joke been weird? It had been weird. Definitely too weird. Connor should probably just jump out of the moving car. That sounded reasonable.  
  
Before he could do so, the car regrettably stopped in front of an apartment complex.  
  
Connor scrambled out of the car as fast as he could, only realizing that he’d left his bag after he’d already slammed the door closed. Oh well, he didn’t need it.  
  
Gavin exited the car in a more collected manner - show-off - and walked over to Connor slowly. He raised a hand and let it hover in the air for a second, uncertainly, before he decided to put it at the small of Connor’s back.  
  
Maybe he hadn’t fucked up entirely.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
Gavin steered him through the front door of the building and to an apartment door on the first floor.  
He unlocked the door, throwing his bag in a corner and taking off his shoes and jacket. Connor followed his lead.  
  
The apartment was pretty small, mostly a living room with an attached kitchen, and two doors on adjacent walls. Bathroom and bedroom, Connor assumed.  
  
He didn’t get more than five steps in, before two meowing balls of fur pushed themselves against his legs.  
  
Connor managed not to gasp, but just so. He crouched down to pet the two of them. They looked almost identical, both european shorthairs in dark browns with black tiger stripes, only one of them had a splash of red in its fur. “Meow meow! Hey, sweeties!” He cooed at them. Yes, he’d just said the word ‘meow’ out loud. Yes, he was 33 years old. Sue him.  
  
He heard Gavin snort out a laugh, as he walked over to the kitchen area. “Uh, sorry. Gotta feed them real quick.”  
  
“Huh? Uh, yeah, of course,” Connor said without looking up.  
  
“Lilly! Mia! C’mere!” Gavin called after a minute, while he sat two bowls of cat food on the floor.  
  
Both cats leisurely strolled over to their food, and Gavin walked back over towards Connor.  
  
“I’m surprised they like you.” He seemed to realize just what he’d said after a few seconds and tacked on, “I mean. Uh. They’re usually nervous around strangers.”  
  
How had the responsibility of not making this awkward fallen to Connor of all people?  
  
“Yeah, I… have that effect on cats. They seem to like me. Mostly.”  
  
Dammit, what were the words to be saying in this situation? This was why he didn’t do stuff like this!  
  
“Uh...” Gavin seemed to be at as much of a loss for words as Connor was, and nodded towards one of the doors leading out of the living room. Probably the bedroom.  
  
“Uh. Yeah.” Connor responded equally as eloquently.  
  
Great. They had forded the rivers of basic communication and could get back to the reason for his visit.  
  
Connor followed Gavin into his bedroom and closed the door behind himself. As much as he liked cats, he really didn’t need them in that room at that moment.  
  
Gavin seemed way more nervous than Connor’d expected him to be, with the way he usually behaved, and especially after what he’d pulled at work today. And he hadn’t exactly seemed shy when he posted that picture. What was going on?  
  
Well, time for one of them to be an adult. Connor had really hoped it didn’t have to be him.  
  
He stepped closer to Gavin, wrapping an arm around his neck, tilting his head, and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Gavin seemed to relax, hands coming up to Connor’s sides and pulling his hips closer. Maybe he’d just been uncertain after Connor’d acted like a weirdo earlier? Probably.  
  
Finally Gavin took some initiative, steering Connor over to the bed and shoving at him, until he had to break the kiss and sit down. While he was already at it, he went all the way, scooting up until he hit the headboard.  
  
Gavin followed him onto the bed, crawling over him until he sat straddling his hips, and capturing him in another kiss, his hands roaming over Connor’s back and down his sides.  
  
Ah, Connor saw where this was going. His shirt would probably be the first thing to go, and wasn’t that just inconvenient.  
  
He hadn’t had top surgery yet (shit’s expensive, okay?), so he was kinda self-conscious about his chest, and worst of all: Gavin would _know_.  
  
He would know eventually anyway, before the end of the evening if things went the way Connor hoped they would, but he preferred to postpone it as much as possible.  
  
So he employed some expert avoidance techniques, and just flipped the two of them around, so he was straddling Gavin’s waist. Connor leaned in for another kiss, hands finding the bottom of Gavin’s shirt and sliding below to feel up his abs and chest, while his mouth trailed down over Gavin’s jaw, brushing against his beard, and to his throat.  
  
Connor pulled away and had Gavin sit up a bit so he could remove his shirt, that he threw on the floor next to the bed, before he dove back in. Connor bit and sucked along Gavin’s neck, until he was satisfied that there’d be a massive hickey tomorrow.  
  
Gavin tugged at the hem of Connor’s shirt, but he kept with his genius plan of not letting Gavin see him as much as possible, and kissed his way down Gavin’s body. He trailed his lips across Gavin’s chest and abs, nipping and licking at the skin in the process, only stopping when his chin hit the top of Gavin’s jeans.  
  
He didn’t know why he was so hung up about this. Gavin would know eventually.  
  
Connor just had to get him naked first and then… He wasn’t certain how that helped with his problem, but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.  
  
He didn’t even get that far.  
  
When his hands fell to Gavin’s belt, Gavin’s entire frame stiffened up and he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to bolt. In fact, he did scramble backwards until he sat up against the headboard. And he refused to meet Connor’s gaze, rather staring off to the side at the floor.  
  
“Hey,” Connor called out gently. He sat back, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender.  
  
Something must have spooked Gavin and Connor didn’t want to make it worse by making a move towards him. “You okay?”  
  
“I-” Gavin curled up even further, his eyes moving from one side to the other, but still steadfastly avoiding Connor. “I- I- I can’t- I- I don’t-”  
  
“- have a dick?” Connor said. As a joke. To get some levity into the situation.  
  
The way Gavin’s eyes shot up to him told Connor that maybe he wasn’t that far off.  
  
Gavin’s mouth fell open and he worked his jaw a bit, but didn’t manage to make a sound.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
_Oh._ Oooooohh.  
  
Well, that changed things. But first Connor had to salvage this.  
  
He crawled towards Gavin and kneeled down in front of him, their knees almost touching.  
  
Gavin’s hands were shaking, his face was pale, and he was looking at Connor like a mouse staring down a cobra.  
  
Was Gavin really-? Were they both-? What were the odds?  
  
“Hey. Gavin.” Connor put his hand on the side of Gavin’s neck. Gavin didn’t flinch away all that much. He took that as a good sign.  
  
Connor raised himself up to his knees, to be taller than Gavin, wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of his head.  
  
Gavin was still entirely tense, so he started rubbing circles into his back and cooing at him.  
“Come on. It’s fine. It’s nowhere near as bad as you think. C’mere.” He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair, and he seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
“I-” He choked out and trailed off.  
  
“Yeah. I think I know.” Connor kept peppering kisses into his hair and at the side of his head. It seemed to work.  
  
Gavin finally returned the hug, his hands fisting into the back of the shirt Connor was still wearing.  
  
“There you go. It’s fine.”  
  
Connor gave his back a few pats, before he sank back down in front of Gavin, hand going back to his chin. “It’s fine,” he said with a gentle smile.  
  
He leaned in to press a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, then another at his throat this time, and he worked his way further down.  
  
By the time he reached his belly button Gavin was way more relaxed. Still, Connor glanced up at him as he reached for his belt. Gavin’s expression was that of a man facing certain death and he had his eyes shut tight, but he didn’t pull away this time.  
  
Connor took his time, giving Gavin a chance to change his mind.  
  
By the time Connor had shoved Gavin’s pants down, Gavin still hadn’t opened his eyes or moved other than to curl in on himself a bit more.  
  
Still, Connor went ahead and pulled down Gavin’s boxers, revealing exactly what he thought he’d see. The same thing Connor saw in the mirror too often for his liking.  
  
He moved back up again, slowly.  
  
He put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, pulling him closer, so he could press a kiss to his cheek.  
“I… Oh fuck, might as well.”  
  
Gavin tilted his head at Connor, still not entirely sure that he wasn’t gonna harm him in some way. And fuck, was that why he’d been so distant earlier?  
Full of bravado when there were other people around, but a nervous wreck when he was alone with Connor?  
  
Welp, time to reassure the man. He’d have to tell him eventually anyway.  
  
Connor couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he opened his belt. This time _he_ almost fled from the room. But no. It was fine. This was fine. If anyone was gonna understand, it should be Gavin.  
  
Connor pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees in one go, exposing himself.  
  
At first Gavin’s face was utterly blank. Then his eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times before looking up at Connor.  
“You...”  
  
This time he was the one to pull Connor into a hug.  
  
They clung to each other, like the desperate idiots they were, until Connor’s racing heart calmed down.  
  
Gavin dropped his face to Connor’s shoulder and laughed into the crook of his neck. “So... that panic attack was entirely pointless.”  
  
“Yeah,” Connor said.  
  
Gavin was rubbing Connor’s back through the fabric of his shirt, and Connor could feel the air from his chuckle against his neck.  
  
“Yeah. Kinda.”  
  
Connor pulled back, hands on Gavin’s shoulders keeping him at arm’s length, so he could take him in. Gavin’s face was back to a healthy color, and his posture was relaxed.  
  
Connor figured he might as well try.  
  
“Well. I’m still horny.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Gavin laughed. He brushed Connor’s arms off his shoulders, so he could grab a hold of his chin and pull him into a kiss.  
  
He tugged at the hem of Connor’s shirt again, and Connor’s hand instinctively grabbed onto the front of his shirt to stop him.  
  
Gavin made a confused noise, but Connor was already correcting his mistake. This was stupid. It wasn’t like he was gonna start judging now.  
  
“I haven’t had top surgery yet. I’m kinda... I don’t know...” He said while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Oh. Well, you don’t have to, if you’re not-”  
  
Connor cut him off by pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.  
  
“Alright. Well, if you’re okay with it.”  
  
Gavin pushed Connor into the sheets and started peppering kisses on his face, his throat, and his chest.  
  
Connor wasn’t entirely okay with that, but he’d live.  
  
Gavin scooted lower to focus solely on Connor’s chest, licking and sucking at his nipples, and nope, he still didn’t like it.  
  
Luckily Gavin stopped soon, coming up face to face with Connor and trapping him between his arms.  
  
Connor grabbed the back of Gavin’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “How do you wanna do this?”  
  
“I wanna fuck you,” Gavin purred into his ear.  
  
One sentence probably shouldn’t have gotten him that hot and bothered, but, well, there he was.  
  
“Sounds nice,” Connor said, once he found his voice again.  
  
He was trying to come up with a way to phrase what he wanted without dying from embarrassment, when Gavin continued speaking. “I wanna take you from behind.” Great, no need to ask then! “I wanna bend you over like a slut.” Connor was on board up until the ‘slut’ part.  
  
“Don’t call me that. And I wanna take it in the ass.” There you go. And he didn’t even die.  
  
“Fair. Fair. I... should probably get some lube then.”  
  
“Sounds reasonable. Proceed.”  
  
Gavin got up and walked over to a dresser, crouching down and digging in the very back of the lowest drawer. He emerged victorious and returned to Connor with a bottle of lube and a strap-on.  
  
“Why are you hiding that stuff?”  
  
Gavin looked called out and at a loss for words. “Just in case,” he finally settled on.  
  
“But. You live alone?”  
  
“Just. In. Case,” he repeated, stressing each word by pointing at Connor with the dildo.  
  
“Alright,” Connor said, hands raised in surrender. “I’m not judging.”  
  
“Good,” Gavin said, only slightly too fast, while he sat back down in front of Connor, putting his newly retrieved items onto the nightstand. “On your knees.” He gestured at the bed behind Connor.  
  
Connor complied, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbows, spreading his legs and tilting his ass up.  
  
Gavin grabbed a hold of his hips and leaned over him, pressing his lips to the back of Connor’s neck and kissing his way down his spine, until he got to his behind. Connor watched the nightstand out of the corner of his eye, expecting Gavin to go for the lube.  
  
He almost jumped when he felt Gavin’s lips press against his hole.  
  
A warm, wet pressure at his entrance wrestled a moan from Connor’s throat.  
  
He felt Gavin lick into him, and it was all he could do to keep his ass up and not collapse into the sheets.  
  
Gavin’s tongue worked him open and thrust into him in a lazy rhythm.  
  
Connor dropped his face into the pillow. His arms were starting to grow weak but still held him for now.  
  
Before he got into it too much, Gavin pulled away. Connor felt the bed shift under him and rolled onto his back to investigate. Gavin had stood up to put on the strap-on.  
  
As soon as it was secured in place, he got back onto the bed, kneeling down between Connor’s legs. His silicone cock brushed against Connor’s stomach when he leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Connor scrunched his face up at the thought where that tongue had just been, but then again, Gavin was kinda in the same boat there.  
  
Gavin finally reached for the lube, generously coating his fingers, before letting his hand trail down between Connor’s legs and to his ass. The first finger went in easily, and the second followed with little resistance.  
The third proved to be a bit too much for now.  
  
Gavin trailed kisses up the side of Connor’s throat and along his jaw, until his mouth found Connor’s again.  
  
Connor focused on the warmth and the wetness, the feeling of Gavin’s beard rubbing against his skin, and the way Gavin’s tongue slid across his lips and into his mouth.  
  
With that distraction he managed to force his muscles to loosen.  
  
It took him a bit, but eventually he relaxed enough for Gavin to slip a third finger in.  
  
It was a tight fit, but fit it did.  
  
Gavin moved his fingers in and out a few times, and Connor was really glad that he wasn’t touching his dick yet or he might have cum then and there.  
  
Connor had only just gotten used to the stretch when Gavin pulled out of him completely and sat up again.  
  
“Hey.” He smirked down at Connor and pat his side. “I wanted you from behind.”  
  
“Fuck, yeah.”  
Connor rolled over onto his knees, arms bracing against a pillow.  
  
Gavin ran a hand over Connor’s ass and down his thigh in… reassurance? Whatever the sentiment was, Connor appreciated it.  
  
Gavin quickly and efficiently spread some lube over his cock. He wiped his hand on the sheets and rose up on his knees behind Connor to line himself up with his hole.  
  
He grabbed onto Connor’s hip with one hand, and spread his buttocks with the other.  
  
His cock brushed against Connor and Connor almost wanted to scream at him to get inside him.  
  
Connor’s ass was closing up again, trying to keep out the intrusion, but with the help of the lube and a bit of insistence the head finally popped in.  
  
Gavin slowly pushed in the rest of the way. The girth wasn’t much bigger than his fingers had been, but something was still off.  
  
Connor’s hole was burning and the next few - thankfully gentle - thrusts didn’t make it better.  
  
“H-hang on. Wait.”  
  
Gavin stilled in his movements and leaned over to get a look at Connor’s face. “Something wrong?”  
  
There was so much concern in his voice that Connor wanted to kiss him. The position didn’t allow for it, so he didn’t. But he would have if he could.  
  
“M-more lube?” Connor ground out.  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Fuck, of course.”  
  
Connor hissed when Gavin pulled out of him, so only the tip was still inside, and flinched when some of the cold liquid landed on his ass. Gavin slowly pushed back in, and this time it went much smoother.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Yeah,” Connor breathed shakily.  
  
The next thrusts were even better and finally he was getting somewhere.  
  
Gavin picked up the pace and finally touched Connor’s dick, making Connor notice for the first time how wet he had been ever since Gavin first stuck his tongue in him.  
  
The memory of Gavin licking inside him sent a shiver down his body.  
  
Connor hadn’t had much pride to begin with, but he still let go of the rest of it, and let his shoulders fall onto the mattress, the side of his face smushed into the sheets, and his arms curled around the pillow in front of him.  
  
A hand on his back kept his chest pressed to the bed, the other hand was rubbing at his dick, Gavin’s cock was pounding into him, and he was _this_ close to cumming. Just a bit more-  
  
Gavin’s hips and his hand stilled, and Connor almost screamed from frustration. Gavin’s cock was buried deep inside him but refusing to give him that last bit of friction he needed to get off.  
  
“Don’t want this to be over too quickly, do we?” Connor could imagine the exact way Gavin was smugly smirking at him.  
  
When this was over he would punch him in his pretty face.  
  
Gavin pressed his lips to Connor’s neck and trailed kisses down his spine as far as he could without pulling out.  
  
He started rocking into Connor, keeping his pace slow and his thrusts shallow.  
  
Connor pushed his hips back into him, trying to get him to move faster, but Gavin was persistent.  
He wasn’t touching Connor either, and that was the real crime here.  
  
Connor’s hand found its way down between his legs and almost provided some relief, before Gavin swatted him away. He did relent, however, his slick fingers running over Connor’s dick again.  
  
His pace picked up as well and he worked Connor back to that point where he was before.  
  
Only to stop again.  
  
This time Connor couldn’t quell a desperate whine.  
  
Fuck waiting until this was over. If he didn’t get a move on Connor would deck him right then and there.  
  
“Fuck,” Connor breathed against the pillow. “Come on, Gav,” he said louder, so Gavin could hear him. “Please. God. Fuck. Please. Gavin. I wanna- Please, just let me cum.”  
  
Gavin started moving again almost immediately, his hand went back to Connor’s dick right away, and Connor could have cried from relief.  
  
When Connor got close to the edge a third time, he wasn’t sure if Gavin was planning on stopping again, so he preemptively started begging, alternating between “Gavin” and “Please”.  
  
As he felt that he was only seconds away from orgasm, he dropped the “Please” entirely, and all that came out of his mouth was a stream of “Gavin! Gavin! Gavin! Gavin! Gavin!”.  
  
Which was incidentally what Connor screamed when he came, bucking into Gavin’s hand a few times, before his legs gave out and parted under him completely, causing him to sink down onto the bed.  
  
By the time he got his limbs to cooperate enough to turn around and sit up against the headboard, Gavin had already removed the strap-on and placed it back on the nightstand, and was climbing back on the bed to kneel down in front of him.  
  
Connor kissed him and pushed at his shoulder until he fell backwards, sprawling out beneath him.  
  
He ran his hands over Gavin’s shoulders and upper arms, still not recognizing the tattoos there. He pressed kisses to Gavin’s jaw and along his throat, down to his chest where he paused to run his tongue over a dark nipple.  
  
Resisting the urge to just smush his face into Gavin’s abs, he instead trailed his fingers and lips over them, pausing occasionally to kiss Gavin’s scars.  
  
Connor scooted backwards on the bed, to give himself more space, so he could dip his head down between Gavin’s legs, kissing and nipping the insides of his thighs, before his eyes landed on his prize.  
  
Connor licked a stripe up Gavin’s center and over his swollen cock.  
  
Gavin’s legs twitched apart, pushing his crotch closer to Connor.  
  
Connor looked up at Gavin’s flushed face, locking onto his eyes, as he sucked two fingers into his mouth to wet them.  
  
He pulled them back out, trying not to let his saliva drop onto the sheets, and ran his fingertips over Gavin’s wet heat and along the rim of his hole. Connor kept a careful eye on his face, trying to gauge if he was okay with this.  
  
The way his mouth dropped open and his chest started to move more rapidly might have been a bad sign, if it hadn’t also been for his eyelids fluttering down to half-mast. Connor took that as the go-ahead and slowly pushed his fingers in.  
  
There probably hadn’t been that much of a need to be careful about this. Gavin was wet and wide open to receive him.  
  
Connor’s fingers were pumping into him in a quick rhythm, while he licked and sucked at Gavin’s cock.  
  
“Yes! God! Yes! Please! More!”  
  
That proved to be a problem. He couldn’t comfortably fit another finger in, and he was really in no mood to accidentally hurt the man.  
  
Instead he redoubled his efforts, curling his fingers until he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside Gavin, coaxing a moan out of him and causing his back to arch off the bed, before going back to figerfucking him faster than before and licking him at as quick a pace as Connor’s tongue could keep up with.  
  
Gavin spread his legs further, drawing his knees up to his chest. His hand fisted in Connor’s hair and tugged insistently. Connor wasn’t quite sure if he meant to pull him closer or away, but he didn’t have time to comply anyway.  
  
Gavin came with a guttural groan that Connor felt reverberating in his bones.  
Gavin’s hips stuttered forwards a bit, before he collapsed in a boneless heap.  
  
Connor pulled his fingers out and a rush of liquid followed. On a whim he stuck his tongue in it. It was vaguely salty and oddly delicious. He licked it all up, and when it was gone he kept sucking on Gavin’s cock until Gavin swatted at his face. Probably from overstimulation.  
  
Gavin tugged him up by his shoulder, and Connor went with the motion, crawling up his body until they were face to face.  
  
Gavin pulled him into a kiss, hand resting on his back to draw him closer.  
  
He rolled them over so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other, using Gavin’s arm as a pillow.  
  
He smiled at Connor. Almost like that smirk that Connor liked so much, but softer, gentler.  
  
Something in Connor’s abdomen constricted painfully. God, why did being in love have to feel so much like dying?  
  
Wait, woah, hey! Who said anything about love?  
  
It was a bit early for that.  
  
But it wasn’t like Gavin was entirely terrible. And by that he meant that maybe he liked him a bit.  
  
He was kinda good looking - heh, kinda. That was what had started all of this - and he wasn’t a complete ass. Also they did just bond over their joint panic attack, amongst other things.  
  
Okay, Connor wouldn’t say this to his face. Yet. But… maybe he did love him? Kind of?  
  
His heart was certainly trying to tell him _something_.  
  
Connor could see himself spending more time with him. Maybe even being a couple? No, that sounded wrong. ‘Love’ was one thing, but a ‘couple’? Nah.  
  
But he did- He did want to be something.  
  
Gavin was looking into Connor’s eyes, and Connor was absolutely not doing that.  
  
He stared at the pillow instead, already dreading the answer to what he was about to say.  
  
“I- um- I’d like to do this again, maybe. Y’know. If you’re up for it. I mean-”  
  
Gavin tangled his hand in Connor’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is the first smut I've ever posted.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I crave validation.


End file.
